


Fireworks and Cold Hearts

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [30]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: Leslie takes you and Kate to a firework show that doesn't end well for you.





	Fireworks and Cold Hearts

“I’ve got a surprise for you!” Kate bursts through the apartment door, startling you.  
“You got the new handheld that came out today?” You smile as you sit up on the couch.  
“No, remember how you told me you loved firework shows?” She grins excitedly.  
“Yes!” You lie. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I hate firework shows.” You think.  
“Leslie knows a few people that are doing one and we have seats right up front!”  
“That’s great!” You lie. “But shouldn’t fireworks be admired from afar?”  
“It’ll be fine! Leslie will be here soon to get us! Get ready!” Kate could hardly contain her excitement. You smile and rush to the bedroom.  
“God, I hate firework shows.” You say to yourself. “So much noise and so many people and children running around. It’s an accident waiting to happen.” You think as your grab your leather jacket. It was too hot for leather so you put it back, wearing just a tank top and jeans. You throw on a pair of old sneakers and grab your favorite hat from a hook on your closet door.  
“Bitch, are you ready?” Leslie booms as you walk out of the bedroom and back to the living room.  
“Definitely!” You force a smile as you give her a thumbs up.  
“Let’s go, Les! I’m so excited!” Kate squeals. Leslie places an arm around your shoulder as you follow Kate out the door.  
“I thought you hated these things?” She whispers.  
“I do.” You whisper back.  
“So why are you going?”  
“Do you see how excited she is? I’m not going to rain on that parade. I can handle a few hours of noise and chaos if it makes her that happy.” You say. The three of you get into the elevator and wait on it to take you down to the lobby. Once it does, you rush out the doors behind Kate to Leslie’s car. You sit in the back and Kate and Leslie sit up front. The whole way to the park, Kate gushes about fireworks and how beautiful they are and how much you love them.  
“I think we’re going to have a ton of fun!” Kate smiles to you as she turns around in her seat.  
“Definitely!” You laugh. You notice it’s windy outside. “Isn’t it a little windy for fireworks?” You ask Leslie.  
“Nah, it’ll be fine. This dude knows what he’s doing.” Leslie replies, not taking her eyes off the road. You nod as Kate goes back to talking about fireworks and Leslie pretends to listen.  
“Is this the park?” Kate asks as Leslie pulls into a small park on the outskirts of town. You had never known there was a park there.  
“Yep, this is the place.” She replies as she parks in between an old Jeep and a newer truck. There were about twenty cars already there.  
“Let’s go sit upfront and close!” Kate smiles as she grabs your wrist and drags you towards the grounds. Leslie laughs as she trails behind.  
“I’ll catch y’all bitches in a little bit!” She calls out as she goes and wanders off. Kate drags you as close to the fireworks as she can get. You already know you aren’t going to enjoy this.  
“The show will begin in two minutes!” A loudspeaker says.  
“Two minutes!” Kate smiles excitedly as she two of you sit on the grass.  
“It still seems too windy for fireworks.” You reply as you brush hair away from Kate’s face.  
“You worry too much!” She smiles as she kisses your cheek. You roll your eyes and watch people set up fireworks and the people around you begin to sit down for the show.  
“We should have brought blankets.” You mumble as you lie on your back in the grass. You can see stars in the sky. You’re finally away from all the lights and noise to see the stars. “Hey, Ka-” A large boom interrupts you and causes you to jump and sit up.  
“It’s starting!” Kate grins as she grips your arm.  
“Yay.” You think flatly. You watch different colored explosions fly into the air for a few minutes. Suddenly, the wind picks up as people are doing a show with roman candles. You stand up as the people around you begin moving away from the fireworks. You are both getting showered in leftover firework dust. “Where does Leslie find this stuff?” You ask as you help Kate to her feet. You hear people yell, but don’t pay much attention to it. Suddenly, something burning hot hits your back. You yelp in pain as you throw yourself on the ground. People surround you as the loudspeaker says something, but you don’t pay attention.  
“Ma’am, are you on fire?” Someone says to you as you lie still on the ground. You give him a flat look.  
“If I were on fire, I would be screaming ‘help, I’m on fire’, not just sitting here.” You reply. Kate looks down at you.  
“Are you okay? Oh my god, that should have been me!” She says worriedly.  
“I’m fine?” You say confused.  
“Bitch, you good?” Leslie suddenly reappears as she grabs you by the arm and yanks you to your feet.  
“Oh my god, your shirt!” Kate gasps as she places a gently hand on your back. You flinch away in pain.  
“Oh my god, my skin.” You reply flatly.  
“Let’s get you something cold.” Leslie replies as she leads you away from the now ended show.  
“What exactly happened?” You ask.  
“One of the Roman candle displays knocked over in the wind and shot off as they were picking it up.” Leslie says. Kate wraps her arms around your neck.  
“I’m so sorry!” She says into your shoulder.  
“For what?” You ask softly as you hold onto her tightly.  
“It should have been me that got hit!”  
“I’m glad it wasn’t.” You reply.  
“I’ll be right back!” Kate says suddenly as she runs off.  
“O-okay.” You reply. “Can we go home when she comes back?” You ask Leslie flatly. She nods and you wait on Kate. She returns with three drinks.  
“I got you your favorite soda!” She smiles as she hands you the cold cup.  
“Cool, thanks.” You smile to her. You gently kiss her cheek. “You didn’t have to.”  
“I wanted to.” She smiles as she hands another cup to Leslie.  
“Is there alcohol in this?” Leslie asks before taking a sip.  
“No.” Kate laughs.  
“Damn.”  
“Next time one of your ‘friends’ is doing something, let us stay home.” You smirk as the three of you walk back to the car. Kate sits in the back with you this time.  
“Does it hurt?” Kate asks you as she leans her head on your shoulder.  
“Only if it gets touched.” You reply.  
“We’ll have to put some burn cream on it when we get home.”  
“No, thank you. I hate that stuff as much as I hate firework shows.” You reply. She looks at you.  
“I didn’t know you didn’t like them.”  
“I love fireworks, but I hate the crowded shows and all the noise and people and bratty kids screaming. There’s just no escape from the kayos. At home, if I get tired of it, I just go inside and light more fireworks the next day.”  
“And that’s why your neighbors hate you.” Leslie replies flatly. You roll your eyes.  
“Why did you go?” Kate asks, ignoring Leslie.  
“Because you were so excited to go.” You smile. “You had fun and you didn’t get hurt. That’s all that matters.” You sip the soda and enjoy how cold it feels in your mouth. Kate doesn’t say anything the rest of the ride home. She doesn’t speak again until after you say goodbye to Leslie and the two of you walk into the apartment.  
“Take it off.” Kate says sternly as she closes the door behind her.  
“What?” You ask, confused.  
“I said take it off.”  
“Take what off?”  
“Your shirt.”  
“No.” You say, setting the soda cup on the coffee table. Kate grabs your wrist.  
“Take it off.”  
“No.” You stare her down. Tears start to form in her eyes. You let out a groan. “Fine! Just stop with the fake tears! It’s not fair!” You complain as you take off your tank top.  
“Totally fair. Sit down on the couch.” She says as she walks away. You do as you’re told and wait for her to return. “Face the door.” She says as she returns. You obey and she sits behind you. You hear her mess with something.  
“What are you-” You’re interpreted by a cold shiver running down your spine from a cold substance being rubbed into your back. “Why?”  
“Because you have a burn the size of a quarter on your back. That’s why.”  
“But that’s so uncomfortably cold.” You complain.  
“So is your heart.” She replies without missing a beat.  
“Touché.” You mumble as she continues to apply the substance.  
“Put a shirt on and go to bed.” Kate says gently as she gets up and kisses your cheek.  
“Five minutes ago you couldn’t stand me being in a shirt. Now you want me to wear a shirt. Make up your mind.” You wink.  
“I don’t want this burn cream on the sheets. Put on a shirt.”  
“Put on a shirt.” You mock as you stand up and stretch. Kate spins you around and places a hand over your heart. She is silent as you stare at her.  
“Still cold as ice.” She says as she pulls her hand away. “I would have thought the fire would have thawed it a little.” She mumbles as she walks off.  
“That’s not cute!” You call to her.  
“But I’m adorable so it’s okay.” She calls to you. You roll your eyes as you try to suppress a smile.


End file.
